


A night at the club

by Ramseyk11



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, F/F, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26166487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramseyk11/pseuds/Ramseyk11
Summary: vanya and Ben want to take klaus and Allison to the club
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

vanya and Ben was reading while Allison and klaus are sitting on their laps "hey Ben we should take these to for a night on the town" vanya said as she pet Allisons head "that would be nice and plus they do love us when we wear black and leather and look badass" Ben said "yeah a drunk Allison is fun allison trust me" vanya said "same with klaus these two just need to get ready and guess what V" ben said and klaus and Allison jumped up and went to get ready "what" she asked "you know how we used to ride motorcycles before dad got rid of them" ben said "wait dont tell me we got new bikes" vanya said "yep want to go see them" ben asked "hell yeah" vanya said and grabbed her black jacket and put it on over her hoddie and got up ben grabbed his and they went to the garage and looked at the bikes "nice how did you get these "well remeber father want me to race one of the fuding families well me five raced and they betted the bikes and me and fave on so luther and deigo drove them here" ben said "sweet me you and five are good street racers " vanya said "yeah here is your key to your bike" ben said and handed the key chain to vanya and she took the key off and put it kn her key ring "thanks I can't wait to drive it but it news paint job that blue is too bright" vany said said grabbing the quick drie spray paint a navy and black and gave the black one to ben and they started to paint there bikes once they were done they brought them out to the garage and placed the in front and leaned against them as Allison and klaus walked out "ready" vanya asked pushing off her bike "yeah you two were ready" Allison said vanya smirked and jumped on her bike and started it "hop on sexy" she's said and Allison rolled her eyes and she got on aswell and klause got on with ben and they drove off


	2. Chapter 2

Once Allison and klaus got on the bikes vanya and ben smirked at each other and speed off to the club. Once they got to the club they ran into hazle and cha cha from their enemy family the commission vanya and ben got off and cocked there guns and pointed it at them "hold up we don't want any trouble we just want a race" hazel said vanya and ben look at eachother "we know you will cheat us in a race this club is ours not yours" ben said "yeah yeah shut it" cha cha said and pulled her gun out "we won't cheat just to the donate spot around the corner two laps we will race for money so here is 1 million dollars" hazle said and sat a briefcase in in front of them and cha cha sat another brief case that has a million we will race for two million "who ever wins the two laps they get two million dollars" cha cha said ben and vanya look at eachother and put there guns up "deal cha cha me and you then when we come back hazle and ben will race deal" vanya said and got on her bike and pulled up beside cha chas "deal" cha cha said Allison and klaus looked at each other as ben got in front and pointed to both of them and they Rev there engines he put his arms down and vanya and cha took off, they were getting close to the end vanya was behind cha cha she pressed a button and her speed boster started it up and she passed cha cha and crossed the finish line and stopped by turning and ben got on his bike and started and was ahead of hazle by a few feet as he was diving ben smirked and made it to the donate place and turned and headed to the club he was so far a head and he crossed the line and stopped and high five vanya and got off as hazle made it "now leave money and get" vanya said as she and ben grab the brief cases and sat them on there bike and opend it and saw a million in each and the closed them and put then under there seats in a carpartment "okay lets go in" vanya said and grabbed Allisons hands and ben did the same with klaus


End file.
